Silly Boy
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Remus sorriu tristemente sentando na cadeira ao lado de Severus. Snape levantou a cabeça de Teddy enquanto Remus tentava fazer Teddy beber o líquido. Ele engasgou um pouco e começou a tossir, os olhos se abrindo levemente.


Fanfic feita para o projeto** Go Fly a Kite, Black** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Silly Boy  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Existem momentos na vida de uma pessoa em que ela é obrigada a parar para refletir sobre sua vida e o que fez com ela. Severus Snape estava feliz com o resultado de longos anos de erros e sacrifícios. Snape não sabia o que era ter uma família de verdade antes de conhecer Remus. Severus experimentou o amor, o amor platônico e doloroso, mas era a primeira vez que experimentava o amor recíproco e caloroso.

Existia um empecilho em seu relacionamento, entretanto. Remus já tinha um filho com a filha de uma Black, um garoto em cujo sangue estava intimamente ligado à um antigo inimigo e rival. Alguém cuja adolescência passou perturbando-o e humilhando-o sempre que podia. Não foi nenhuma novidade quando Severus passou a sentir desprezo pelo garoto. O que sentia por Teddy Remus Lupin era bastante semelhante ao que um dia sentiu por Harry James Potter. Entretanto, entre Teddy e Severus existiu um tipo de convivência que mudou tudo e Remus ajudou os dois a se adaptarem a sua nova vida.

Teddy só tinha três anos quando Severus passou a frequentar a casa de Remus e pouco mais de quatro anos quando ambos, Remus e Teddy, foram morar com Snape. Severus não entendia e acreditava até hoje que nunca entenderia a empatia que Teddy parecia ter por ele, mesmo quando ele fazia careta e gritava com o garoto. Teddy parecia achar graça em tudo. _Só poderia ser primo de Black para achar graça em tudo._

É claro que isso não poderia ser o suficiente, pois o garoto tinha como melhor amigo o filho mais velho de Potter. Severus meneou a cabeça com irritação.

- Teddy – Severus chamou o garoto que queimava em febre na cama. O garoto não respondeu, suava muito e tremia. Snape ficou temeroso, a febre só fazia aumentar. Remus ajoelhou ao lado de Severus junto à cama.

- Nenhuma melhora? – Remus perguntou preocupado pegando a mão de Teddy e a apertando com força.

- Não. A febre continua aumentando.

Snape se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto da Ala Hospitalar de um lado para o outro.

- O que o médico falou?

Snape rosnou.

- Aquele idiota não sabe de nada. Ainda está esperando o resultado do teste de sangue sair. A poção é lenta, por isso demora a analisar o material sanguíneo.

Snape passou as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de nervosismo. Remus suspirou, soltou a mão de Teddy e segurou Severus pelos ombros.

- Calma, Severus – Remus pediu com uma voz suave. – Tenho certeza que Teddy vai ficar bem e logo você vai poder voltar a atormentá-lo.

Snape fez careta antes de descobrir o rosto e focar em Remus. Lupin puxou Severus para junto de Teddy e pediu para que ele se sentasse na poltrona.

- Vou atrás de uma enfermeira para abaixar a febre e já volto.

Severus acenou afirmativamente antes de virar o rosto para Teddy. O menino estava começando a gemer e se contorcer na cama. Snape se compadeceu da cena e então começou a enxugar a testa molhada do garoto.

- Calma, Teddy, seu pai ta aqui – Severus sussurrou da forma mais suava que conseguia. Precisava que o garoto se acalmasse.

- Pai – sussurrou Teddy choramingando.

Severus olhou para a janela do quarto angustiado. Remus já deveria ter voltado. A porta rangeu e Remus apareceu com um frasco na mão.

- Só precisamos dar algumas gotas que a febre abaixa. O médico já vem.

Severus suspirou aliviado.

- Ele ficou te chamando o tempo todo.

Remus sorriu tristemente sentando na cadeira ao lado de Severus. Snape levantou a cabeça de Teddy enquanto Remus tentava fazer Teddy beber o líquido. Ele engasgou um pouco e começou a tossir, os olhos se abrindo levemente.

- Papai? – perguntou Teddy com a voz cansada.

- Sou eu – Remus disse abraçando-o. – Como está se sentindo?

Teddy respirou fundo antes de responder. Remus deu espaço para que ele pudesse respirar melhor.

- Minha cabeça dói e eu estou com frio – Teddy reclamou puxando o lençol. Severus posicionou Teddy na cama com cuidado e o garoto pareceu tê-lo visto pela primeira vez desde que acordou.

- Você veio – Teddy disse parecendo surpreso. Snape franziu a testa.

- É claro que sim, moleque. Você acha que eu iria deixar você no meio desses incompetentes? – Snape zombou puxando um frasco de seu bolso. – Eu trouxe o suco que você gosta, se estiver com vontade.

Teddy piscou e os lábios de Remus se abriram em um sorriso suave.

- Você se importa – Teddy sussurrou surpreso. Remus riu enquanto Snape rosnava.

- Bem, obviamente – Severus respondeu de mau humor. Teddy riu e tossiu ao mesmo tempo achando graça.

- Garoto idiota, você tem que descansar.

Severus deitou Teddy e o garoto puxou seus braços em um abraço.

- Você veio – Teddy repetiu. Severus evitou sorrir.

- Eu sempre vou vir, garoto bobo.


End file.
